Salvation
by ChattyLampshade
Summary: The sinners, strangled by the threads of fate. - 35 100 word-drabbles depicting the Story of Evil. -
1. Sinners

**Finally I publish something again! It's really been a while since I managed to get something written down. **

**In my opinion, Story of Evil is by far the best songs of Vocaloid – and if nothing else, it is definitely the saddest. This tale really made an impression on me, so I decided to write this as a tribute of sorts. And I enjoy writing drabbles, as you may have noticed by now.**

**Now I know that there has been some debate on whether or not Regret Message and Re_birthday are parts of the Story of Evil series, but I chose to include them for the sake of the story. For the same reasons, I also used Daughter of Vengeance, Prince of Blue and Daughter of Green as a basis.**

**Next one up is actually something devoid of angst! What is happening with the world?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid nor have I made the Story of Evil series, and I am too tired right now to make some witty remark about that.**

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Salvation**_

_by Cassiopeie_

_**part one**_

_**-sinners-**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**01. Sanctuary**

The children, juvenile of age, are still smiling.

Their blue eyes are still shining, their young voices are still able to let a flowing laughter emerge from their small mouths.

They still play.

Sometimes, they fool their attendants by switching place - and how they adore feeling the power of deceiving and tricking. There is no one they can't fool.

Because, it's still their world.

It's small, but that makes it easier to control.

But they haven't started to tell each other stories yet. Their world is too small for that. They don't know the wideness of it.

They will.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**02. Inescapable**

Even the layer of the world that surrounds their protected bubble of peace is already in storm.

It has always been. Always wars, always cunning plots and spider webbing intrigues. Always oppression. Never peace . Never justice.

Yellow is a bright color.

And sometimes, it stings in your eyes. Sometimes, it's a terrible cry that rings in your eyes. Sometimes, it's a poisonous and sharp arrow that pierces the air and hits you right in your heart, shattering it, or corroding it, spreading its deadly venom through your veins.

And here, in this layer of the world, it's everywhere.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**03. Crystallized**

And before anything else, the stories come into their lives.

True, they do because they feel a slight, dark-resounding vibe in their steps. _Something_, though they don't possess any word, is changing.

But that's alright. Like all children, they know that the stories can help them.

Write a wish on a piece of paper.

Put it in a little bottle.

If it finds its way –

then someday, the wish will be granted.

So it's going to be alright. That's for sure.

What is written in the glass bottles, floating on the waves?

The treasured wish. What is it?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**04. Finite**

It's the last, trembling breath their world will take before their fragile shell is smashed, shattered, the glass pieces scattered like petals, and they break again, and again, and again, until there is nothing but dust left. Dust falling through their fingers.

But there's still a moment left.

"What shall we play?"

They try to protect it.

"I want some sweets. Can't we sneak into the kitchen and snatch a piece of cake?"

It shivers.

"Hey…"

It's flickering.

"I don't understand! I don't understand at all!"'

But there is still a little left.

"Hush now… Let's play hide-and-seek."

Found you.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**05. Divide**

This is how you change someone's world.

First, you rip it in two. You laugh as the fibers in the fabrics struggles to stay together, something you mercilessly deny them. You rip it in such a way that the pieces never can be joined again.

You separate the pieces. You dress up one of them in laces, silk, ruffles and other extravagant adornments. You put a crown on its head, and you place it at the highest place in the world you can find.

So that it's forever unattainable.

The other one?

Just throw it in some dusty, dark corner.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**06. Blossomed**

All hail the princess!

All hail the princess of The Land of Yellow!

She is still very young, that is true, and of course the real rulers will be the ministers until she is old enough to carry the position herself.

But isn't she the loveliest little lady you've ever seen?

Come now, don't be afraid. This is your land now. These people are yours. Come, speak to them. Say something.

"People of The Land of Yellow…"

Her blue child eyes sweeps over the crowd beneath her.

_Beneath_ her.

She smiles.

"I am your new ruler. Now - bow before me!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**07. Walls**

It's like someone had taken her away from him and placed a colored filter between them.

He can sense the sister he knows residing in her core, but she is swept in different colors now.

Maybe it's just that he sees her from another perspective. She is always above him now.

Always unreachable.

The future almost scares him now. He almost trembles at every step. Almost shivers at every corner. Does she?

The colors are unfamiliar. Foreign. He cannot trust them.

But they grow stronger, covering her up more and more. It's inevitable.

And that's when he makes his vow.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**08. Delight**

It's wonderful! It's a new world – and it's hers, only hers!

It's a world overflowing with privileges and rewards without having to make the slightest effort. Nothing that displeases her is allowed to enter her world, and if something does slip in, she just has to wave a hand to eliminate it in an instant.

Sweets, beautiful dresses, a large and luxurious room – everything is hers alone.

Everyone around her is her property.

No one has a will under her word.

You have to admit that such a world is wonderful! Right?

She believes so. It's true.

"Oh, snack time."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**09. Beginning**

The house reeks of an emptiness that consumes everything. A growing hunger that craves to get back what was taken from it. It reeks of futile attempts of survival, of harsh last coughs, and of the burning tears of the only one left.

The girl bangs her fist on the wall. Again and again. As that _princess _sucked out every penny they had, her family had ultimately starved to death.

Only one flower, red like the flames of wrath in color, remains.

She will never forget. She will never forgive.

She glances at the castle, and roars to the heavens.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**10. Unclaimed**

The servant places the plate before the princess, but she only gives the cake a faint interest.

She has other things on her mind. There is one thing she just can't grab by force.

On a state visit to The Land of Blue, she placed him highest on her wish list – the Prince of Blue. Although her heart has changed its nature over time, she is still capable of feeling of infatuation.

But she thinks of it more like an object. An especially pretty piece of furniture or a pet of a fine pedigree she wants by her side.

Now.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**11. Masked**

It's a chain she can vision clearly in her mind. She needs it not to break.

The girl in green has a good heart. Tragically good.

She has decided to make herself a pawn in this game. She makes the first move. She moves two squares forward.

She gazes into vivid blue eyes and puts on the sweetest smile – she even manages to make her cheeks blush.

The blue eyes smile back.

A piece is captured.

She takes his hand and leads him out on the street.

She prays, with all of her heart, that this will not be futile

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**12. Road**

The princess smashes a vase to the floor. The pieces of the expensive porcelain scatter and spread out over the marble floor.

Her prince – her _property_ – has been stolen from her! Such humiliation! Oh, how she hates her, that impudent, vicious girl in green!

She cries tears of fury and smashes another vase, imagining it to be the girl's head.

Her _head_.

A gentle knock on the door. She almost yells out the "come in".

There stands the servant, the one who used to go by a different name in her heart.

Just glances. Her rage halters for a moment.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**13. Value**

Because his eyes had been filled with sadness.

He knew who the princess had imagined to be in the vases' place, and it tugged at his heart.

Because he knew about a sun that illuminated a smiling face, with eyes green as the leaves on the summer trees, and a voice like sparkling water.

He knew about green eyes that had shone upon him, too. And he knew that it had created a new wish.

But he also knew about another smiling face he had vowed to protect. The one that now only contained rage.

Yet, there was no doubt.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**14. Judgement**

As the door opens she hears steps of another kind – she pays them as much attention as a gust of wind, and picks up one of the vividly colored flowers resting in its glass vase.

"You called, Your Highness?"

"Yes…"

A small, but still frightening smile plays on her lips, as she starts to pluck petals from the flower, ripping them out one by one.

"The Land of Green… it has become… quite a nuisance recently…"

She removes the last petal, holding it before her eyes, studying it with interest.

"Make sure it is destroyed."

And rips it in half.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**15. Sin**

They are far away from the final voices, whimpering as they perish.

That doesn't mean that they have run far enough to escape that fate. They didn't even try.

They are both fully aware that only one of them will walk away from here.

She stands before the well. It is painfully ironic to see her walk right into her own demise like this, and he can barely avoid crushing under the weight.

If she would only stop smiling…

He breaks as he shuts his eyes and pierces her with the knife.

"I'm… so sorry..."

And she falls.

"Thank… you…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**16. World**

The Princess is in a terribly good mood.. She's done nothing but giggling joyfully all day. As the servant approaches her tea table with a plate of brioche, she is playing with the sugar cubes, stacking them up in leaps, before she sees him.

"Oh, I see", she laughs. "Snack time."

"Yes, Your Highness."

It is that laugh, that smiling face, that is his eternal duty. Just to preserve it, there is no limit to what he would do, no limit to what he would become. He is nothing under her will.

He knows this.

There is nothing but smiles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**17. Resolve**

A young man, hidden by a cloak of dark blue, is walking down the narrow alleys, paying no heed to the rain. He stops before a door protected by several locks, and knocks.

After he is granted entrance, he sees inside a large group of people, gathering around a girl in red, who seems to have been interrupted in a speech. She glances suspiciously at him.

"Who are you?" she demands.

He removes the cloak, exposing the blue eyes that have lost their brightness.

"I am the prince of The Land of Blue – and I am here to help you."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**18. Tidal Wave**

But then again – how fragile a color is!

It's laughable how easily it is destroyed. Killing a color is not harder than splashing a bucket of water over it – it will cry in its demise – how pathetic such a sight is! No matter how vibrant and powerful it seems, its weak points are many and fatal.

You could also distort it. Add another color, and it has no choice but to change.

Yellow and red becomes a fresh orange. Yellow and blue becomes a healthy green.

It will no longer be a threat.

Truly pitiable. But now, it is necessary.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**19. Breakpoint**

If he only had known that their fate wouldn't be satisfied with shattering their lives once.

It has come to this again.

It is another tremble before the inevitable destruction.

Rip the pieces in two. Only one will remain. The other will be thrown away. And just as the last time, he knows what his role will be.

But even if he had another choice, this would still be his wish. It is his last gift and the greatest fulfillment of his eternal vow.

The sister behind him is scared. There is only one choice.

"You must listen closely now…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**20. Waiting**

She has just awakened and she desperately wishes to go back to sleep. This world is much too burning.

The princess in servant clothing is alone among the trees – her legs couldn't bear running further away than this forest – and so many feelings she hadn't had to feel until now overwhelms her. Regret, most of all. But also grief and sorrow.

She knows who's to blame.

And she knows who got to suffer.

She knows it's unfair.

A princess in servant clothing knows that a servant in princess clothing sits alone in a cell – and it should have been her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**21. Intent**

They all rejoice to the ringing of the bells. It is the day of triumph, finally, the final sinner will be punished, all will be well, _finally_!

Only the red one has other thoughts on her mind.

Unlike everyone else, she does not see her most hated princess go up the stairs with a solemn expression. She knows. But she lets it be.

She glances over the audience. Which one of the grey cloaks is the one who should be up here?

But it is a better blow to the heart of that princess.

The Daughter of Vengeance will rest.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**22. Reflection**

A story of inescapable fates comes to its end.

He doesn't look at all the people – he looks to the sky.

Because they are already separated.

He utters a hollow and insincere line out of necessity – his mind and heart are blank. There is nothing more that's needed.

He has fulfilled his part of their divided destiny.

But she, she still looks at him. She isn't done yet. She freezes every second as the blade fall over his neck.

Their world has been broken ever since they were born. The children, their lives made of fragile glass.

But she smiles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**end of part one**_

_\\\\\:_


	2. Purgatory

_**Salvation**_

_by Cassiopeie_

_**part two**_

_**-purgatory-**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**23. Endpoint**

A robed girl stands by the sea.

The darkness makes it impossible to clearly see her face – and neither has she so much as glanced on her own reflection since that day.

It is way too similar to the one who should be in her place.

She has stood there for a long time, gazing out to the murky water. The crashing of the waves fills her ears. Echoes in her head.

It is too late for her to change anything. And it can't be undone. She is helpless in this world now.

She needs to find a new one.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**24. Void**

A young boy lies in a room of darkness.

He doesn't know how long he has been there. He has difficulty even comprehending the question. Time, as he once knew it, doesn't flow here.

All he knows is that he is here, and that he would much rather be somewhere else. But he can't quite remember where that would be, and why he is here in the first place.

He can sense ghosts and shadows of memories, trying to approach him, calling him out, but he hasn't been able to catch them yet.

He doesn't know if he wants to.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**25. Aware**

It has been such a long journey.

She has counted the days, the hours, the minutes, just to keep her mind on something else, just to survive – but every time she adds another minute, she can't help but add a "since" – "it had been so-and-so long since that day" – and then she breaks one more time.

The facts burn her down.

She killed her brother. The weapons were her selfishness, cruelty and malice – her _evil_, the one she dragged him down to as well.

Her only, pathetically weak, defense is the regret that makes her earth quake at every step.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**26. Movement**

But his room is not made of nothingness, even though he is. The only thing he can see is in the ceiling – it is a spring. He has often thought that it may be a part of an exit of some sort, but it is beyond his reach.

He lies on his back, observing it once again. He has no hope of ever escaping through it, but sometimes, if he looks at it long enough, he could just barely hear those voices that haunt him.

Yes, here they are again.

But he flinches. This one is growing clearer than ever.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**27. Open**

The only words that she has left to utter are written down on the small piece of paper she holds in her left hand.

She holds the vessel for them in her right.

She shuts her eyes.

"_Hey, I want to throw it, gimme!"_

"_You wrote it, you can't have all the fun, that's no fair!"_

"_C'mon, lemme throw it!"_

"_Well, can't we throw it together then?"_

"_Yeah, I guess…"_

"_I'll count to three: One… two…"_

_Laughter, accompanied by the sound of the waves._

"…_three!"_

_A solemnity fell over the situation as they watched it float away._

The treasured wish.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**28. Memory**

And he could hear it. A voice he knew.

"Boy who has sinned – you are on this side for eternity. To get out of this room…" but then it faded.

But the words didn't matter. He only knew who had spoken them.

Girl in green, shining eyes, a smile, a knife, a well, a death, a sin. His sin.

But why? Another smile, sister in yellow, happy children, war, carnage, uproar, decision, the final words, a crying sister, a running sister, a prison – a guillotine.

He had vowed to take every hit for her, every last one.

And he did.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**29. Fulfill **

She breaths, answering the cold wind.

It asks her why, and she has no real answer. She only tells it that she wants things to change.

She cannot undo. But maybe, just maybe, she can start again.

There is nothing left for her here. It is her punishment.

Still, she puts the paper into the fragile glass bottle, and closes the lid. She holds it for a few moments, tries to transfer the warmth of her hands into it. To make it stronger somehow. It has to survive.

_The children hold their hands in prayer._

One.

Two.

Three.

_Float away._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**30. Almost**

He sees that his hands and feet are bound.

Hands in red handcuffs. He can see the blood drops, the battle, the war.

Feet in blue chains. He can see the tears, the sorrow, the grief.

And far away, a wavering, flickering image of green eyes smiling in demise.

This story of evil has brought along so many victims. So many sacrifices.

"Lu li la, lu li la…"

Even more distant, even weaker, he can hear the song. Simple words of nonsense and a tearful, unsteady voice, but it soothes him, he can find some peace in it.

Who sings?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**31. Lullaby**

It is protected now. She can only hope it will reach.

A small wish in glass.

She trusts it to the ocean, and closes her hands in prayer. Tears fall.

She has to hope that it will suffice.

"Lu li la… lu… li la…"

A nonsense nursery rhyme, she can't even remember the words, nor is her voice capable of singing properly, but she sings nonetheless. She sings to the glass bottle, she sings to the waves, she sings to the heavens.

And she finds the words.

"Floating away, a small bottle of glass, holding a message of a wish…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**32. Connected**

He is standing – has he ever done that? – and will not take his eyes off the ceiling.

The eyes are watching him, blaming him – eyes in red, blue and green – but he only listens. A song he knows, a voice he knows and wants to reach.

He can hear the words now – real words, real meaning. The voice is growing more secure – the tears must be running out.

It is a lullaby, it is his lullaby – no, it is one he used to share with someone. And it is one he is sharing with someone now.

And it heals him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**33. Atone**

The tones of her voice resound in the air.

She is giving her final message to the world. It is a message of regret . She is asking for forgiveness, and she is asking for one last favor, even though that she is well aware that she doesn't deserve it.

And now her journey will end.

If nothing else, it is her final punishment.

She lets herself go.

The water is cold and dark, but it doesn't matter. This is either a start of something new - she _prays_ – or just the end.

If so, it just serves her right.

**34. Hope**

Light.

Tiny, but still there, right in front of his eyes. He grasps it in his hands.

And he can hear it. He wants to tell her that he can hear it.

Her message.

The spring opens.

And it's changing now – the darkness. It's dissolving.

"It is not that you can't be forgiven for erasing your sins".

The eyes look at him, and they soften their glances.

We will try to change those facts.

"After this, you will be born again", he tells the red handcuffs.

"Today is your new birthday", to the blue chains.

He smiles to the light.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**35. Birth**

The field is showing its best side to them – with the flowers, the sun, and the fresh spring air – as if it has been waiting for them.

The children, brother and sister, are playing. Running around in their unbreakable happiness.

Inerasable smiles.

Little girl in green is following a butterfly. Older children in red and blue are looking up to the clouds.

_If we could be born again – then I want to be with you._

The stories will come into their lives – that is unavoidable. But this one will be different.

Young pair of twins, laughing.

A new story begins.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**story of evil**_

_**the end**_


End file.
